A Man of Few Words
by Falling Rain27
Summary: He was a man of few words, but when it came to her, he never had enough. Enjonine. One-Shot. Sequel to the Apartment


A Man of Few Words

by Falling Rain27

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables. I am sorry that this is rather short but I never intended on making a sequel.

 _For wyverndragons; LightDawn17; Toni and Alicia_

* * *

 _When they met..._

* * *

He met her when he was a shy 5-year old.

She was a loud bossy 5-year old.

It just worked.

He had the ideas, she had a big enough voice to speak for the both of them.

They became the King and Queen of the Playground.

He fell in love with her at the age of 6.

But even a young intelligent six-year old, like himself, wouldn't have realized that he was in love.

* * *

 _When they were 11…_

* * *

He wasn't jealous.

He just didn't like that Marius would hang around them so much.

Or how Eponine would keep staring at Marius when he sat beside him.

But he never spoke a word.

He just sat there quietly.

It was very infuriating.

But he wasn't jealous.

He just wanted Marius to die in a hole.

* * *

 _When they were 16…_

* * *

They were sitting on the field of their high school campus, under a willow tree.

"You're in love with Pontmercy aren't you?"

He said it like a statement. Although, you couldn't miss the tinge of bitterness in his voice.

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"WHAT?" she all but shouted at him, dropping the pen and notebook that she was holding.

Well, it was now or never.

"You don't need to be ashamed of it. I don't quite understand love but if you love someone, I will support you."

She starts looking at him in an odd way. Almost as if she wants to say something more.

But she doesn't. And she is the one that usually talks more between the two of them.

She just continues to stare at him, almost as if she has come to a realization.

* * *

 _When they were 17…_

* * *

He gets his first girlfriend during their senior year.

He tells her in the worst possible way.

"I got a girlfriend."

She almost tripped over the sidewalk when he said it.

"What." she growls, looking at him slowly.

He gulps hard.

"I got a girlfriend. Her name is Eleanor. She is on the debate team with me."

"The one that looks like a Barbie doll?"

"Uhhh..."

"Marble Man and Barbie Doll, the boys are going to be teasing you until graduation."

Her head ducks down, looking at the sidewalk as they keep on walking home.

He hears the formality in her voice. The lightness has been taken away.

He doesn't understand why he feels triumphant.

* * *

 _When they were 18…_

* * *

He was never one to talk much. He spoke clearly and concisely using as little words as possible.

But he could never quite think straight when he was around her.

He would hesitate and ramble.

He would be worried about her reaction to whatever he said.

He knew he was blunt, hell, she knew it as well.

But he always wanted to make her smile. Or to cheer her up.

He had always assumed that it was because they were best friends.

But now, looking at her as she was up on the podium, making her salutatorian speech, he knew that there was something more.

She was always good with words. She could talk as if there was nothing holding her back.

There were so many words that he could use to describe her but he knew that it would never be enough.

He could never be enough for her.

Because even though they have made it this far, from kindergarten to high school, he could never know where else they would go. Whether they would fall apart. Whether they would still be best friends.

Or, he hoped, something more.

* * *

 _When they were 25…_

* * *

Gabriel Enjolras was a man of few words. But it would take quite a lot for him to become speechless.

But there he was, sitting on the floor of an empty bathroom, holding a pregnancy test, dazed with his mouth open.

He had been like that for the past 5 minutes.

It was as if he had been in a trance.

But suddenly his phone rang, bringing him back to reality.

It was Marius. Saying that Eponine was at his and Cosette's apartment, bawling her eyes out.

He was asking him to come over because they both couldn't get a word out of her.

He ran like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

 _He was a man of few words, but when it came to her, he never had enough…_

* * *

When it came to her, he only needed four words.

"I love you too."


End file.
